Silent
by EpicChocolate
Summary: He realized he liked her when her eyes reflected Belle and Beast dancing in the ballroom. AU Travis/Annabeth


Summary – He realized he liked her when her eyes reflected Belle and Beast dancing in the ballroom. AU Travis/Annabeth

a/n – and so my quest to pair off Annabeth with every guy _but_Percy has begun. Honestly,she fits with everyone!

* * *

><p>Annabeth sat at the table,her eyes trained on her book and nibbling on a bagel,halfway paying attention to what was going on around her,when someone slid into the seat next to her.<p>

"Um,can you help me get to Chem?"a male voice broke through her concentration and growling under her breath,she placed her bookmark and slammed her book close,ignoring Percy's worried glance and Thalia's sudden scowl. The boy asking was looking at her with hopeful brown eyes,a carbon copy of him right behind him. Hesitantly,she nodded before standing up,beckoning for them to follow.

"I'm Travis and this is my brother,Connor,"he gestured to Connor who waved happily,a wide grin splitting his face.

"She's Annabeth,"Luke's voice cut in and Annabeth smiled graciously,beaming up at her best friend since Kindergarten. "Where are you heading?"

"Chem class,"Connor answered,pulling out a paper that was torn and had a smudge of something..._green _on the corner. Luke nodded,glancing at his watch.

"I have just enough time to get you guys there and drop Annabeth off at her class before first period. C'mon,"he smiled at them before heading down the hallway in long,confident strides. Connor followed without a second thought,Annabeth soon after.

Travis just stood back and watched as her lips formed soundless words.

XxXxX

"Hey,"Once again,Travis had intruppted Annabeth during her reading and with a sigh,she closed the book,turning towards him with expectant eyes. He hadn't talked to her since his first day of school and she wondered what he wanted now.

"Connor's off chatting up the girl who's obsessed with cereal. Katie,wasn't it?"he said the last part to himself,tapping his chin in thought before grinning at Annabeth. "So I decided to talk to you! I haven't in a while," Fear flashed through Annabeth's mind and hastily,she dug through her binder,pulling out two pens and a stack of sticky notes.

Lets talk like this. My throat hurts, she scribbled,handing the small yellow paper to Travis who furrowed his brows in confusion before shrugging.

**Sure. How's your day going?**Annabeth flashed him a happy smile,pleased he had gone along with her plan before ducking her head to write. Travis couldn't be more pleased – she didn't see his face exploding in red.

Fine. Percy wouldn't stop talking during Biology though. He was freaking out about the fishes in the aquarium. Said they were 'people' too and deserved some food. Travis couldn't help himself – he burst out laughing,ignoring the strange looks he received. His hand still shaking from the loud dramatic gasps he was taking for air,he wrote something down,tears streaming down his face from all his laugh.

**Seriously! Almost makes me feel bad about eating that tuna sandwich for lunch. But I regret nothing since it was delicious. **After it,he drew a picture of a person munching a sandwich,hearts all around it. But before Annabeth could grab another Post-It note,Travis beat her to it,peeling it off quickly.

**Wanna go to the movies with me? I heard they're showing Lion King. In 3D!**

Would I be interrupting anything with Connor? I thought you guys were going together. I overheard you two talking about it.

**Nah. I was until he said he was going to try and get Katie to go on a date with him. Plus,I remembered that he cries like a little baby when Mufasa dies.**

Annabeth bit her lip,staring at the innocent words, wondering if she should agree or turn him down. Instead of doing what she usually did(sit there for hours,thinking through every possible outcome),she wrote down Sure. 

The smile he shot her was worth it.

XxXxX

"Er,I'm here to pick up Annabeth?"the statement came out more as a question in the face of the silently fuming man who had opened up the door.

"Where are you going? Is it dark? Are there a lot of people around? You look older then her,are you?" Almost as if she had been summoned,Annabeth appeared,shooting her father a look that clearly said '_Back off' _before smiling at Travis,handing him a piece of folded up paper.

Sorry,my throat still hurts and the doctor says I shouldn't talk since it would make it worse. Is this OK?  When he looked up,the man at the door had an unreadable expression while Annabeth donned a hopeful one,making Travis realized how _innocent _she looked.

He wasn't stupid,he heard all the girls talking about how bad he looked and 'sexy'. Next to Annabeth,he was struck by how similar this was to a picture Connor had once drew for his art class. _'Draw something pure and tainted_' was the prompt and in response,Connor had drawn a devilish-looking man towering over a small girl dressed in a white dress,her blue eyes wide with fright. Annabeth was probably the most untainted person he would ever know. Even Percy with his whole chivalry thing he had going on was prone to fits of anger.

Realizing he had been standing there for a couple of seconds,just staring at her,Travis gave himself a slight shake before smiling and nodding. Annabeth smiled before hopping down from the door,giving a wave to her dad before following Travis down the driveway.

During the whole movie,Travis whispered commentary in her ear,making her silently giggle and sang the songs under his breath,loving the way her gray eyes lit up in pure joy.

It was during the part when Nala was screaming at Simba to listen to her and return to be the rightful kind,Travis realized Annabeth's hand had somehow found his and he couldn't bring himself to take it away.

It was during the part when Pumbaa was yelling about being 'MR. PIG!' that Travis realized that he liked the way her hand felt under his.

Writing on the back of the ticket,Annabeth used the stub of a pencil she hand found and wrote down in a messy scrawl(she was writing on her lap after all) Thank you.Travis responded by enveloping her in a giant hug.

It quickly became a tradition and every Friday,they would head towards the movie theater to watch Disney and Pixar movies,ignoring the looks they got when they were one of the oldest people there that hadn't been dragged by their parents.

XxXxX

He realized he liked her when her eyes reflected Bella and the Beast dancing in the ballroom.

He realized he loved her when he wiped away the tears she had during Carl's and Ellie's story.

She realized that she couldn't hide anything from him when they ran into her cousin while exiting Tangled.

"Annabeth! Look at you on a date,"Drew's voice was high-pitched and teasing but her words had huge gaps in between them as if she was trying to make it easier for Annabeth to hear her.

"W-we're not dating!"Travis stammered,his voice an octave higher then usual. Drew ignored him, focusing on Annabeth,her eyes narrowed.

_He doesn't know,does he? _She asked.

_No. _Annabeth replied,her gray eyes defiant but even Travis,with all of his obliviousness,could see she looked sad when everything snapped in place for him.

Travis dug through his pocket,pulling out a gum wrapper,and snatched the pen out of Drew's hand("Hey!"). The pen hovered a centimeter above the paper as if wondering if he should go through with it before it was pressed against the paper. He shoved it towards Annabeth before he took off running.

**Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you tell me you were mute?**

Furious,Annabeth spun on her heels to sign angrily at Drew,

_Why do you ruin everything?_

_Oops.  
><em>  
>XxXxX<p>

When she saw him in school on Monday,Annabeth attempted to race over to him,shrugging off Thalia's hand that had reached out to try to anchor her into place,but Travis saw her and raced off, holding a book under his shoulder. He kept on doing it for the whole week and finally,when Friday rolled around,Percy found her crying in the corner of the empty cafeteria.

_Annabeth? Whats wrong? _He slid down next to her,wrapping his arm around her. Annabeth tensed as she realized he was there,trying to wipe away her tears,before giving up and leaning into his side.

_I didn't want him to know. I didn't want him to think I was a freak._Her hands were shaking terribly as she clumsy made her way through the signs,her normal efficiency gone. Percy sighed,his hands already in a sign.

_He would of found out eventually. He's just probably hurt that he had to find it out through Drew and not from you. _Her tears had slowed to stop and Annabeth sighed,wiping at her eyes.

_I love him._

_I know you do,Annabeth. I know._

XxXxX

Connor smiled across the cafeteria at Annabeth,his eyes glowing as he silently screamed _'I know something you don't!'_with his eyes. She hesitantly waved back before turning to her book,her breath hitching in her throat as she saw a Post-It note with familiar handwriting.

**Sorry. Wanted to learn Sign Language before I talked to you again. **She glanced up and saw Travis grinned broadly at her from the other side of the table,signing through a sentence but Annabeth was too busy sitting in shock. Next to her,Thalia grinned and nudged her side.

"Well? Don't just sit there!"

For the first(and probably last),Annabeth didn't stop to think about what to do or hesitate. She stood up,walked around the table,and kissed him.

Five Years Later

Thalia grinned at Percy,pointing at the blonde dressed in white making her way down the aisle.

"Totally called this happening,"she told him and next to him,Nico grinned broadly as Percy scowled despite the happiness in his eyes,pulling out a wad of money and tossing it towards Thalia who smirked.

"I'd really like it if you guys didn't bet at my wedding,"Travis hissed from the altar,shifting nervously, pulling at his collar as if it would allow him to breath. Connor laughed.

"Let Thalia have her fun. She's getting married next month too,"he winked at her and laughed again as she flushed a deep red,Percy joining her with an even deeper shade.

"Shut up! I never should of invited you. Or maybe just eloped. Eloping sounds like fun,right Perce?"

"And destroy the chance of Sally going to the wedding? Have f-"

"Hush!"Travis growled,cutting into their conversation before straightening,beaming brightly. Thalia rolled her eyes but obliged,smiling as Annabeth walked onto the altar,her gray eyes alight with joy.

XxXxX

_I do._

XxXxX

a/n – that ending was bleh...I was planning on just leaving at it when she kissed him but this changed my mind.

_When my sister was younger she came home from school one day_

_and demanded I take her to the library so she could get books on sign language. _

_I asked why? She told me there was a new kid at school who was deaf and she wanted to befriend him. _

_Today I stood beside her at their wedding watching her sign "I DO". GMH(Gives me hope)_

And so,the first(ever) Travis/Annabeth has been made.

So proud x3

Thank you for reading! (And I'll probably be back with more of this couple. For some reason,I really like them together(and no one agrees with me D:)) - EpicChocolate

BTW - Fun fact about Authoress. I was considered mute until I was two. Now I won't shut up. Who would of thunk?

And - DISNEY IS LOVE! JUST SAYING!

EDIT : I went back and fixed some grammar things. Tell me if you spot anymore(:


End file.
